PotC: Discovery of the Accursed Gold
by Celcius
Summary: The story of Jack Sparrow, before he met Will Turner. Deals with Jack, Bootstrap Bill, Will's mother, and just how exactly they discovered all of that gold.
1. Introduction: In England

REDO, REDO, REDO!

I started this story, it was confusing, and I didn't like the way it was worded. So, I just totally erased it (and I mean just, like 16 seconds ago) and I'm totally starting it over. It is still the prequel, but has a new story and everything. So I hope this one is better. Wish me luck...

Disclaimer: No own. No sue. No problem.

(((((Plymouth, England)))))

"Mother, would you tell me about father again?"

The English woman looked at her son, surprised. He rarely asked about his father anymore. Linnette Haviland-Turner sat down on the bed next to her son, William.

"Alright, what do you want me to tell you about him?"

"Everything."

"Well, let's see. We met some years ago, about 10 years. We met in the Caribbean, on an uncharted island."

"How did people know where it was then?" Will asked.

"Well..." Linnette stopped to think about how she would word it. "It was like a special society. Only members of it were told where it was."

Will seemed satisfied with that answer.

"After we met, we traveled together for a while. He was a traveling sea merchant, as I've told you before. But then, he died."

"How?"

Linnette looked at her son, a sad look crossing her face.

"I don't know. I was informed by a friend, and he didn't tell me... now go to sleep."

Linnette blew out the candle and left her son to sleep. She walked out onto her terrace and looked out at the ocean. She breathed in the sea air and remembered her old life. A life as a pirate, a life of freedom. And how she wished she had the heart to tell her son the truth. She would tell him one day, she knew that much, but...

She sighed and walked back inside. She thought of the story she had told her son earlier. About Tortuga, Bootstrap Bill, and even Jack. She went to her room to sleep. And as she slept, she remembered.

(((((TBC)))))

Alrighty then, first chapter done. I hope this story turns out better. And yes, the two characters in this chapter are Will Turner and his mother. I at least can tell that this one will have a clearer storyline (at least to me).


	2. A Business Proposition

I'm just going to head right into this chapter, cuz I really don't have anything to say. It's a miracle, ne?

No own. No sue. No problem.

(((((Isla de Tortuga)))))

"Gah! Lost another game!"

A heavyset man threw his cards on the table as he forked over the rest of his game money. Across from him sat a rather petite girl. She set her cards down, smiling slightly, and grabbed the coins.

"Purse."

A hefty man next to her held a bag next to the table. She quickly pushed all of the money into the bag, giggling like a maniac.

"I win again Peter."

"For the last time, Linnette, it's Mad Pete Black."

"I keep winnin', I call you whatever I damn well please, Petey-Snookums."

Linnette batted her eyelashes as the man flipped her off and left the bar. She giggled again.

As she signalled to the bartender to pour her another one, a large ruckus came up from the entrance. She turned her head so she could see what was going on out of the corner of her eye. As she saw who had just come in, she grabbed the new bottle of rum and downed it in one swig. When she was done and had slammed it onto the table, _he_ walked up.

"Ah, Linnette Haviland, dearie, how are ye?"

"Well, well, well, the bane of my existence, Jack Sparrow."

"That's CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow to you, you bloody broad. And you would do well to remember that."

"Ignacio."

The large man who held Linnette's purse set it on the table, and grabbed Jack around his neck, lifting him off the floor enough to set him further away from Linnette. He smiled nervously at the man.

"Well." He coughed. "I don't believe we've met before. Are you a new friend of Miss Haviland, eh?"

The man gave him a toothy (more like toothless) smile.

"Yo masticar usted para arriba y comer usted pequeño hombre, pero usted no tener bastante carne en usted, y que dar mí indigestión." (1)

Jack gave him a confused look, before smiling quickly, and hurrying away.

Linnette rose from her seat and sauntered after him. She leaned against a support beam for the shabby building and listened to Jack's conversation with his comrade.

"Well, Bill, nothing to see here, let's leave, now."

He started to walk away. 'Bill' grabbed his shoulder.

"We are not leaving before you ask her."

"But-!"

"No 'buts'. We need her skills."

Jack hesitated, but didn't have to think for too long.

"Were you going to ask me something, Jack, dearest?"

She pushed herself away from the beam and walked around it to face him. And stopped dead in her tracks.

There, right in front of her, was the most gorgeous man, no, _pirate_ she had ever seen. He gave her a small smile.

His teeth were nice, which was a lot to ask for in a pirate. His dark hair was slightly knotted, but it was clean at least. His clothes were usual pirate clothes, comfortable and not at all fancy, save for some pillaged pins and jewellery.

And his eyes. Oh God, his eyes!

She was speechless.

"Yes, Jack was just about to ask you something, actually."

He pushed the strange pirate forward. He stumbled lightly, and gave her an irritated smile. He then swivelled toward Bill, glared at him, swivelled back to Linnette and looked at her.

There was a pause.

"Yes?"

"I, uh, have a business proposition for you, and your, uh, lackeys. I am in need of your, uh, pilfering skills, so to say."

Linnette gasped and looked taken aback. She held her hand lightly to her breast.

"Why, Jack, are you asking _me_ for _help_?"

He struggled to answer.

"Yes."

She took his arm and led him to her table. She sat him down and offered Bill a seat, eyes lingering on his for a moment. She signalled for a round for her table. She then turned to Jack.

"Let's talk."

(((((TBC)))))

(1) Roughly translated from an online translator: I would chew you up and eat you little man, but you don't have enough meat on you, and that would give me indigestion.

Next Chapter: Jack's "business proposition" and Linnette's plan.


End file.
